Akemashite Omedetou
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: Ano novo sempre tem aquele sentimento de esperança e novos começos. Não seria diferente para os sêxtuplos. Mini coletânea de minicontos ou contos de ano novo com os gêmeos mais gostosos do universo.
1. Hatsumode

Notas da história: Esses contos de ano novo eram para ter saído entre o Natal e o Ano Novo, mas eu peguei uma gripe fudida na ocasião e depois uma cólica homérica, acabou que só consegui terminar a tempo o conto de ano novo das garotamatsu (que já foi postado).

E começando a minicoleção, temos um KaraxOso que se iniciou lá nos contos de Natal. Não é obrigatório a leitura do conto natalino, mas se quiserem dar uma espiada, procurem a fanfic de nome Hou-hou-housomatsu e leiam o conto 1.

Venha conferir os irmãos mais velhos indo a primeira visita do ano ao templo.

Boa leitura!

Notas de vocabulário no fim.

* * *

 **Hatsumode – by Anjo Setsuna**

Desde o Natal Osomatsu podia ser resumido em uma palavra: frustrado. Queria dizer que foi propaganda enganosa do irmão doloroso, mas a verdade era que Karamatsu, ou como ele mesmo se apelidou naquela noite de véspera de Natal, Karako, havia apenas o chamado para ir com ele no bar onde se apresentava.

Mas por Kami-sama, ele tinha peitos e verdadeiros, seria um desperdício deixar passar aquela oportunidade de aproveitar um corpo feminino tão belo.

O bar, que descobriu mais tarde ser um pub inglês, era aconchegante e com poucos frequentadores, no canto do estabelecimento havia um pequeno palco, com direito a um piano vertical.

Ainda se lembrava como foi difícil ignorar o ciúme que sentiu ao perceber os vários olhares lançados a Karako desde o momento que "a moça" entrara no pub. Mas todo o desejo e ciúmes foi deixado de lado, quando ela pediu para se apresentar no pequeno palco. A voz era fluída, envolvente, e para ninguém ali parecia realmente incomodar ela ser mais grave do que deveria para uma mulher, já que era harmônica a canção entoada.

Palmas foram batidas quando Karako terminou de cantar e um pedido de bis era solto pela pequena plateia bêbada. Um dos frequentadores subiu ao palco e começou a tocar no piano uma das canções de Yutaka Ozaki, os suspiros começaram, algumas fungadas de lágrimas nostálgicas eram soltas por uns e Osomatsu apenas conseguiu ficar estático ao pensar na letra da música que era tocada, "Futatsu no Kokoro". Uma canção sobre amor mútuo, em que dois corações resolvem cuidar um do outro. Uma canção que Karako cantava olhando profundamente para ele, sem desviar em momento algum.

Naquela noite ambos os irmãos ficaram tão absortos com a música que logo o tempo do remédio, que Dekapan havia dado, terminara, restando apenas pare eles saírem do pub e caminharem de volta para casa, absortos em pensamentos.

\- Pensando bem ele sempre canta essas músicas do Ozaki... Talvez eu tenha entendido errado. Bom, já é quase ano novo, vamos ver se algum dos demônios quer ir ser exorcizado comigo no templo.

Osomatsu sorriu ao lembrar de algumas visitas ao pequeno templo da cidade em que moravam, ele e os irmãos adoravam pregar peças nos visitantes enquanto os pais ficavam na fila para rezar aos deuses por mais um bom ano.

\- Não Osomatsu-nii-san, eu odeio ir no templo na véspera, é demorado e cheio.

Todomatsu dispensara o mais velho, assim como os demais irmãos. Faltava falar com Karamatsu, mas Osomatsu ficou com preguiça só de imaginar a resposta dolorosa e dramática de seu irmão. Deu de ombros, como senão tivesse outro jeito a não ser enfrentar a desgraça ao encontra-lo no quarto.

\- Ei Karamatsu, quer ir no templo no ano novo?

\- Okay, my brother! - o sorriso confiante de sempre estava ali.

Osomatsu suspirou discretamente, achava que o clima entre eles estava estranho desde o Natal, mas chegou a conclusão que era coisa da sua cabeça.

\- Quero sair as onze daqui, pra dar tempo de ouvir o sino tocar no Joya no Kane*.

\- Eu preciso passar no pub antes, te encontro lá então.

A menção do pub fez Osomatsu franzir o cenho, assentiu com a cabeça e resolveu ir tirar uma soneca, já que pretendia passar o ano novo acordado.

O gêmeo mais velho estava sorrindo em seu sono, Karako passava suas delicadas mãos em seu rosto e beijava-o com seus lábios macios, que logo se tornaram ásperos e estranhos.

\- Ah! – despertou assustado, um dos gatos de Ichimatsu o lambia. – Maldito, na melhor parte me acorda... Ah, quase perco a hora, aposto que o Merdamatsu já deve tá me esperando.

Osomatsu saiu apressado, vestindo apenas seu usual moletom e kimono* vermelho por cima da malha surrada. Ao se aproximar do templo, depois de vários minutos de caminhada, praguejou baixo em arrependimento de sair de casa para enfrentar fila. Procurou a figura brilhante e dolorida de Karamatsu no meio da multidão, pois certamente ele estaria com alguma lantejoula, mas sem sucesso. Resolveu pegar a fila da lojinha para comprar algumas plaquinhas de desejo*, já que o local parecia o mais vazio dali conforme a hora do pesado sino do templo ser tocado se aproximava.

\- Haha esse ano tem placa em formato novo. Mas por que um pinto? Ah "trazer fertilidade as mulheres"...

\- Hey, my brother! Finalmente te achei.

Osomatsu deixou a plaquinha que segurava cair no chão. Claro que era normal as pessoas irem vestidas com roupas tradicionais no dia de ano novo, mas Karamatsu vestido normalmente, e bonito, o pegara de surpresa. O kosode* era azul marinho, o hakama* era de um preto sóbrio e o haori* acompanha a cor do kosode, tendo o típico trevo verde da família bordado nas laterais da vestimenta. O cabelo também estava penteado diferente, jogado para trás, dando um ar mais sério.

\- Osomatsu?

Ao ver a cara preocupada do irmão, finalmente percebera que havia ficado estático com a visão. Coçou o nariz como costumeiramente fazia e ofereceu uma caneta para Karamatsu escrever em uma das plaquinhas. Desejos realizados e pendurados, entraram na fila para realizar suas preces aos deuses.

Um silêncio estranho entre eles se instaurou, caminhavam lado a lado na fila vagarosa, vez ou outra Osomatsu espiava de canto de olho o irmão, a música de Ozaki repetindo em sua mente, quase começou a cantarolar a melodia.

\- Então você...?

\- Pediu o que...?

Riram por falar ao mesmo tempo, Karamatsu observou o irmão coçar novamente o nariz como costumeiramente fazia e tirar uma das plaquinhas de desejo em formato fálico do bolso da calça.

\- Quem sabe assim o Punhematsu desencalha!

\- Sempre tão considerativo, my brother he! – tirou algumas plaquinhas normais do bolso do hakama – Vou levar essas pra kaasan e o velhote.

\- Então o que pediu?

\- World Peace! - sorriu largo e ajustou um óculos imaginário em seu rosto. E você, Osomatsu o que... Ah, o sino começou a bater!

O som grave e solene da balada ecoou, o barulho de voz da multidão instintivamente diminuiu. Se aproximavam cada vez mais de sua vez de jogarem uma moeda para os deuses e fazerem suas preces.

Osomatsu sentia seu estômago afundar a cada badalada, principalmente quando pensava no desejo escrito em sua plaquinha. Estavam ali para rezar por um ano novo bom, e os sinos eram para espantar e purificar o mal, mas e quando você era o mal, refletiu agoniado, será que os deuses iam jogar alguma praga sobre si?

Encarou a caixa de oferenda, jogou várias moedas só para garantir uma sobrevida segura e bateu palmas fazendo sua prece muda. Karamatsu fez a mesma coisa, porém jogou também algumas notas junto.

\- Pelo visto a sorte já sorriu pra você, Merdamatsu. Jogou até nota hehe!

\- Recebi meu pagamento no pub hoje. Let's go, my brother, eu pago o Chibita hoje!

\- Yay! Ah, começou a nevar.

\- No problem!

Karamatsu tirou um guarda-chuva pequeno e preto de dentro do kosode e puxou Osomatsu para baixo. Caminharam devagar em direção a saída, pois parecia que todos tiveram a mesma ideia depois que a última badalada do sino tocou.

\- Droga, vai esfriar demais assim – Osomatsu puxou o capuz vermelho do moletom sobre a cabeça, tentando se aquecer – Karamatsu isso é uma daquelas samurai umbrella? Haha doloridoooooo!

\- Vocês não entendem meu estilo cool, hunf.

Finalmente conseguiram alcançar a rua depois de atravessar o pátio cheio do templo, Karamatsu cantarolava baixo a melodia de "Futatsu no Kokoro", ainda aborrecido pelo irmão ter zoado seu guarda-chuva. Osomatsu acompanhou baixinho e timidamente a canção, mas logo os dois cantavam empolgados pelo caminho.

\- Podemos não ter nada em comum, mas enquanto tiver coração, podemos ficar juntos como estamooooosss.

Karamatsu cantava profusamente e teatral os versos finais. O vento frio soprou mais forte, fazendo os dois se encolherem e Karamatsu passar o guarda-chuva para o irmão mais velho segurar, já que ele resolveu apertar mais o nó do haori, para a vestimenta lhe proteger melhor do frio.

\- Até que a noite acabe... Possuímos um ao outro – Osomatsu cantarolou suave as últimas notas enquanto envolvia Karamatsu num abraço improvisado – Junto, como nós somos.

O vento forte levou o guarda-chuva para longe, assim como os receios do Matsuno mais velho, que por milésimos de segundos calculava quantas moedas havia jogado para os deuses. O beijo foi desajeitado e urgente, mas logo ficou ritmado quando os irmãos entraram naquela sintonia esquisita que só gêmeos possuíam. A neve começou a cair mais espessa, fazendo Osomatsu ir atrás do guarda-chuva perdido.

\- Droga Osomatsu, meu haori ficou todo amassado.

\- He, resolvemos isso logo, logo.

Karamatsu corou com o tom de voz pervertido do irmão, entrelaçaram as mãos quando voltaram a caminhar debaixo do guarda-chuva. Voltaram a cantarolar baixinho a música de Osaki.

\- Oh droga Merdamatsu, estou ficando tão doloroso quanto você. – riu.

 **FIM.**

* * *

Notas de fim: bom é isso, amanhã tem um conto novo, no mesmo estilo que fiz no Natal um por dia, só que no caso do ano novo vai ser apenas 6 contos contando com esse aqui. Eu tentei não usar muito termos japoneses, mas bom, é um ano novo japonês né, impossível xD espero que as notas de vocabulário ajudem em algo.

 **piano vertical –** é aquele simples que você vê nas casas encostado na parede. (Imaginando o Karamatsu em cima de um de cauda e tenho nosebleed)

 ***Joya no Kane** – ritual budista, em que nos templos tocam 108 badalas para "purificar" e saudar o ano novo.

*sabem aqueles quimonos coloridos que eles usam nos episódios com neve, então, o nome desse vestuário não é exatamente quimono como podem ver na apresentação da roupa do Karamatsu, mas deixei assim, já que pra nós brasileiros tudo é quimono xD.

 ***Kosode** – imagem no link autoexplicativa, pois não temos uma palavra equivalente, porque como disse, pra nós tudo vira quimono (joguem na wikipedia kosode, o maldito fiction net come meus links)

 ***Hakama** – espécie de calça, quem gosta muito de filme de samurai deve ver bastante (joguem na wikipedia Hakama)

 *** Haori** – quase que como um casaco que jogam por cima do kosode, mas diria que é mais elegante ( joguem na wikipedia Haori)

 ***plaquinha de desejo (ema)** – provavelmente vocês já viram em algum anime, os personagens escrevem algum pedido em plaquinhas de madeira e penduram nos templos. É um ritual comum. E dependendo do templo pode ter variados formatos e decoração.

*kaasan – mamãe.

Yutaka Ozaki (um cantor bastante cultuado no Japão) – Two Hearts (Futatsu no Kokoro) – Uma pena que não consegui achar uma versão melhorzinha /qDyShM15whg - Tradução inglês aqui, passei alguns versos para português, numa tradução bem das livres, pra não soar muito como google tradutor haha, já que eles estavam cantando! two-hearts/


	2. Omikuji

Notas da história: E continuando mais um couple dos contos de Natal, um JushixIchi bem fluffly porque resolvi me presentear atrasada e eu amo demais esses dois.

Não é necessário a leitura do conto natalino para ler este, mas quem tiver vontade, são os conto da fanfic Hou-hou-housomatsu.

Os pais dos gêmeos pedem para que eles vão ao templo levar suas plaquinhas de desejo. A primeira visita do ano ao templo com os Matsuno Mais e Menos.

Notas de vocabulário no fim.

* * *

 **Omikuji – by Anjo Setsuna**

Era a primeira semana de janeiro, ainda estava muito frio, mesmo que a última vez que a neve havia caído fosse na virada do ano. Jushimatsu e Ichimatsu andavam preguiçosamente pelas ruas da pequena Akatsuka*, seus quimonos coloridos por cima do velho moletom cinzento se destacavam na paisagem.

O templo estava quase vazio, poucas pessoas andavam por ali, comprando amuletos e fazendo suas preces em paz. Algumas pessoas começaram a olhar enfezadas para um homem barulhento vestido de amarelo, ele estava na área onde plaquinhas de desejo eram penduradas.

"World Peace! E um bom ano pros meus irmãozinhos."

"Um beijo do meu irmão dolorido"

\- Haha que desejos interessantes!

\- Jushimatsu, não acho que é uma boa ideia ler os desejos dos outros... – Ichimatsu remexeu as mãos geladas no bolso da calça - pendura logo as plaquinhas da kaasan e do otosan.

O gêmeo hiperativo realizou a tarefa rapidamente e logo estava arrastando seu irmão para a lojinha do templo. Parecia concentrado em escolher um amuleto. Ichimatsu continuava a mexer os dedos incomodado com o frio, algo no próprio bolso lhe chamou a atenção.

\- A moeda que achei no Natal...

O quarto Matsuno sorriu, lembrou do bolo de Natal que comera com o irmão, o chocolate meio-amargo dos enfeites era realmente gostoso.

\- Aqui, Ichimatsu-nii-san! – um maneki neko* era entregue na sua mão. – Vamos tirar a sorte também haha!

\- Isso é coisa de criança... E eu já sei a minha. Péssima. Vamos embora logo, tá frio.

O sorriso gigante de Jushimatsu deu lugar ao olhar contemplativo, o quarto irmão não gostava daquele olhar e suspirou em derrota. Pegou a moeda recém achada, pagou e tirou um omikuji*. Logo sentiu seu papel ser tirado de sua mão pelo irmão, sendo trocado pelo que Jushimatsu comprara. Sorriu com o gesto generoso dele, sua lógica infantil sempre o encantava.

\- No três nii-san!

\- Ah... – acenou com a cabeça.

\- Três!

Jushimatsu riu baixinho com o afobamento do irmão, abriu o papel da sorte sem grandes expectativas, sabia que mesmo tendo os papéis trocados provavelmente sua má sorte o seguiria.

\- Ah... – encarou o papel escrito dai-kyo* e ficou feliz pela troca, pelo menos seu irmãozinho não teria o mesmo destino azarento que ele, já que ficara com o papel. – Você realmente é sortudo Jushimatsu. Me entregou um kichi*. – Guardou o papel dentro do maneki neko antes que o irmão pegasse.

\- HOME-RUN! Dai-kichi*! Hehe vou colocar dentro do omamori*, assim você pode pegar emprestado, nii-san. Já que era seu mesmo hehe.

\- Você é bem supersticioso Jushimatsu.

\- Hahaha qualquer ajuda é bem vinda, não acha?

O sorriso grande e bobo do quinto irmão parecia maior ainda, o coração de Ichimatsu se aqueceu com tanta positividade, ajustou a costumeira máscara médica no rosto e guardou o presente ganho no bolso da calça. Jushimatsu pegou uma de suas mãos, o excesso de mangas do moletom envolveu a mãos dos dois.

\- Assim fica quentinho um pouco.

\- Ah...

Jushimatsu desejou ter duas mãos esquerdas aquele dia.

 **Fim.**

* * *

Notas de fim: Mais um ano azarado pro Jushimatsu? Ou será que não haha! Eu amo esses dois!

*Akatsuka – nome da cidade que os gêmeos moram no anime.

*Maneki neko – conhecido por nós como Gato da Sorte. Não sei se já repararam, mas geralmente eles têm uma das patas erguidas. Da direita atrai sorte e dinheiro. Da esquerda atrai clientes para o estabelecimento.

*omikuji – loteria da sorte, são aqueles papeizinhos que os japas tiram de alguma caixinha para saber a sorte. Quando a sorte é ruim, a superstição manda você esperar no galho das árvores do templo, para "quebrar" a má sorte. Se for uma sorte muito boa, geralmente se guarda o papel na carteira pelo resto do ano.

*dai-kyo – grande maldição

*dai-kichi – grande benção

*kichi – benção

*omamori – amuletos feitos com pedaços de papel onde aparece o nome de uma divindade, normalmente um dos Shichi Fukujin (sete deuses da felicidade) ou uma oração, visando proteção, prosperidade, felicidade ou mesmo a realização de algum desejo. Normalmente este pedaço de papel é dobrado e colocado em pequenos saquinhos vermelhos, gatinhos da sorte ou mesmo amarrados em árvores. Aqueles famosos amuletos que as garotas apaixonadas entregam nos animes pro seus senpais uiui *suspira*


	3. Omisoka

Notas da história: E o couple dos contos de Natal da vez é AtsuxTotty.

Como nos anteriores, não é necessário a leitura do conto natalino para ler este, mas quem tiver vontade, são os contos 4 e 11 da fanfic Hou-hou-housomatsu.

É o último dia do ano, Todomatsu ajuda Atsushi na faxina de fim de ano, mas não é o melhor dos ajudantes. Bora ver o Matsuno mais mimado entrando no ano novo.

Notas de vocabulário no fim.

* * *

 **Omisoka – by Anjo Setsuna**

\- Eu pensei que você ia me ajudar.

\- Eu estou ajudando.

\- Ficar sentado no meu sofá dando ordens não é ajudar, Todomatsu.

\- Alguém tem que organizar a ordem de limpeza das coisas, você sabe que eu sou ótimo em organizar coisas.

O olhar zangado que Atsushi lançou ao amigo foi suficiente, logo o caçula dos Matsuno pegava um balde e um pano e rumava em direção a varanda do pequeno apartamento. Limpou as vidraças com dedicação, tirando uma selfie orgulhoso do resultado. Aquilo era mais barato que pagar a limpeza do carro de Atsushi.

\- Por que você não chamou o Merdasuke e o Normalru pra ajudar? Assim terminava mais rápido. – perguntou enquanto ia para área de serviço pegar água limpa.

\- Eles não me devem favores e hoje é o último dia do ano Todomatsu. Não fazem limpeza em casa não?

\- Ah sim, mas meus irmãos são tantos hihi!

\- Preguiçoso...

Atsushi fez cara de descrente com a cara de pau do amigo, resolveu ignorar e continuar limpando a cozinha, ainda tinha muitos sacos de lixo para terminar de amarrar.

\- Hora de descobrir seus segredos, Atsu-chan!

O Matsuno adentrou o quarto do amigo, decepcionado por ver tudo no lugar, apenas uma fina camada de poeira era o que destoava no cômodo tão metodicamente arrumado. Abriu o guarda-roupa, o cheiro do perfume de toque amadeirado exalou levemente, fechou as portas entediado.

\- Não acredito que tem esse perfume até hoje, é o que dei de amigo secreto ano passado. E parece que nem usou, hunf.

Sua curiosidade o fez abrir o pequeno armário em uma das paredes, parecia ser voltado apenas para guardar objetos. Novamente tudo organizado em caixas. Um tecido colorido vermelho lhe chamou a atenção.

\- A touca de papai Noel. E o galho de azevinho. Ele devia jogar isso fora também, mas ele disse só para limpar. Fazer o que...

\- Totty! Liga no meu celular, não estou conseguindo achar. – escutou Atsushi chamar da cozinha.

\- Okay!

Discou rapidamente no aparelho o número, logo escutou Bad Romance da Lady Gaga tocar e ficou confuso. Achou o aparelho debaixo de um dos travesseiros, na tela de bloqueio seu nome aparecia, com uma foto que considerou horrorosa.

\- Não acredito que meu toque seja esse! E olha essa foto! Que horror!

\- Tem foto pior sua.

Deu um salto de susto, Atsushi estava ao seu lado e pegava o aparelho rapidamente de sua mão, mexeu e lhe apontou na tela uma foto de Todomatsu dormindo e babando, vestido de papai Noel.

\- Apaga isso já! Quando tirou?

\- Acho bom terminar de limpar tudo logo ou eu posto ela. E nada de mexer nas coisas, só limpar.

O Matsuno fez beicinho e voltou a tarefa de limpeza. As horas passaram e logo terminavam de colocar os últimos sacos de lixo para fora. Atsushi colocou um par de kadomatsu* do lado de fora do apartamento, enquanto Todomatsu ligava a TV para assistirem o especial de ano novo que logo começaria.

\- Eu tô com fome, Atsu-chan!

\- Pena pra você, só tenho cerveja.

\- Trabalho escravooooo. – choramingou - Eu limpei tudo e nem comida ganho. – Todomatsu abriu a lata de Sapporo e bebeu quase metade num gole só.

\- Você chegou tão tarde que eu fiz quase tudo, então não reclama. Vou tomar um banho e já te levo pra estação.

Os minutos se passaram, os olhos do Matsuno pesaram sonolento, não estava acostumado a "trabalho braçal", o sofá estava convidativo, terminou de beber a lata de cerveja, se esticou e resolveu tirar uma soneca enquanto o amigo se arrumava.

Atsushi finalmente saíra do quarto com seu costumeiro terno de assalariado*, encarou estático o dorminhoco Todomatsu, a lata vazia no chão o irritou levemente.

\- Do que adianta limpar se você bagunçar depois, idiota...

Na TV passava uma competição de música, o candidato cantava uma música ocidental.

\- Bromanceeeeeeeeeee... BROOOO... MANCE! -a voz saía desafinada e os juízes davam palmas com a performace.

Atsushi suspirou desanimado e jogou a gravata que tinha nas mãos na mesinha de centro. Acordar o amigo estava fora de cogitação, pois ele virava o maior chato do universo. O homem prestou atenção na letra da música, enquanto levantava a cabeça do amigo e colocava no seu colo, pensou que devia comprar mais um sofá logo.

\- Esse programa piora a cada ano...

A música continuava, e sua vontade de desligar a TV aumentava junto com cada nota dela, ele a fazia pensar em coisas que não queria. Conhecia o Matsuno há pouco mais de um ano, não sabia ao certo o que aquele homem mimado queria de si, já que ele sempre só o provocava, não queria pensar que era apenas um amigo de favores para ele, admitir aquilo seria doloroso.

Também era doloroso pensar em cogitar um relacionamento, afinal o Matsuno era mimado, folgado e um boêmio que sempre saía com as garotas na sua visão. Definitivamente não queria alguém tão problemático assim em sua vida. Seus olhos também começaram a pesar com o cansaço do dia e sem perceber começou a fazer cafuné na cabeça de Todomatsu, como se ele fosse um gatinho em seu colo. A contagem da virada começou na televisão, um sonolento Todomatsu acordou com alguns fogos soltos na rua.

\- Atsu-chan, Feliz Ano No... – riu da posição sentada que o amigo dormia, buscou no quarto uma manta e o cobriu. - Pra dar sorte, okay?

Todomatsu colocou um omamori* vermelho na mão do amigo e deu um selinho rápido no homem adormecido. Pegou seu chapéu favorito em cima da mesinha e saiu.

 **FIM**

* * *

Notas de fim: eu gostaria de dizer que o tema musical desse cap foi essa musica aqui haha! you tube watch?v=EJVt8kUAm9Q

Merdasuke, Normalru – é o nome dos carinhas que o Totty menciona no epi 22, depois de falar em levar o Atsushi ao goukon.

*Kadomatsu - Trata-se de uma decoração que consiste em um arranjo com hastes de bambu, ramos de pinheiro e ramos de ameixeira. Esta decoração é colocada sempre aos pares em frente às casas e/ou estabelecimentos comerciais para trazer sorte. Fonte: blog Japao em Foco - o-simbolismo-do-kadomatsu/

*salaryman – eu chuto que o Atsushi seja um.

*omamori – amuletos feitos com pedaços de papel onde aparece o nome de uma divindade, normalmente um dos Shichi Fukujin (sete deuses da felicidade) ou uma oração, visando proteção, prosperidade, felicidade ou mesmo a realização de algum desejo. Normalmente este pedaço de papel é dobrado e colocado em pequenos saquinhos vermelhos, gatinhos da sorte ou mesmo amarrados em árvores. Aqueles famosos amuletos que as garotas apaixonadas entregam nos animes pro seus senpais uiui *suspira*


	4. Hatsu yume

Notas da história: Agora é a vez daquele KaraxIchi do conto 7 da fanfic Hou-hou-housomatsu continuar. Não é necessário a leitura anterior dele, mas fica a dica.

Reza a superstição que o primeiro sonho do ano influencia sua sorte durante o resto dele, então tente não esquecer-se senhor Matsuno.

Notas de vocabulário no fim.

* * *

 **Hatsu yume – by Anjo Setsuna**

Era o último dia do ano, um gato cinzento balançava sua cauda preguiçosamente de um lado para o outro. Uma de suas patinhas pendia para fora do parapeito da janela, enquanto o felino observava o movimento dentro do quarto. Suas pequenas orelhas hora ou outra tremelicavam com o som que chegava até elas, acordes suaves de um violão eram tocados.

\- Venha, venha logo... Ano Novo.

Karamatsu cantava melancólico, novamente seus irmãos saíram sem sua magnífica e bela presença, pensava ele.

\- Ano novo... Se dormir um pouco mais...

Um miado o interrompeu, parecia que o gato estava emburrado e o mandando calar a boca. O Matsuno sorriu e fez menção de acariciar o felino, ganhando um arranhão na mão em resposta.

\- Ouch! My little cat, sempre tão arredio. Bom, só me restar dormir. Boa noite amiguinho.

Karamatsu ignorou o rosnado baixo que o gato soltou e fez carinho no animal, ganhando mais um arranhão. Sob protestos, ignorados pelo homem acostumado a dor, o gatinho se viu arrastado para cima do futon, logo cedeu ao calor que emanava das cobertas e adormeceu ao lado do Matsuno.

Ambos adormeceram logo e profundamente, e a primeira noite do ano novo começou ao som de um ronronar felino e um leve ronco humano.

xXXx

Pequenos sinos ressoavam, o frio por causa da neve era intenso e o barulho intermitente de buzina ecoava ao longe, bem ao longe. Ichimatsu sentia o corpo amortecido, olhou para as próprias mãos, ficou feliz em ver dedos humanos, tentou dar alguns passos e caiu de joelhos ao chão, logo as mãos se transformaram em patas e de sua garganta saiam miados desesperados.

\- Miau, humanos sempre são tão repetitivos em sonhos.

\- Sonho? – a voz humana do Matsuno ecoou no ambiente escuro de um beco.

\- Miau, sim, só consigo falar com você por aqui, affmiau, mas parece que sempre se esquece quando acorda. Você é um caso perdido, Ichimatsu. Só tem até a lua cheia do ano novo, ou seja, mais três dias.

\- Dias? Aliás, eu conheço você de algum lugar...

Um rosnado baixo emanou do gato cinzento, eram tão semelhantes que parecia que Ichimatsu olhava no espelho.

\- Miau, você tem sorte de ter salvado minha vida, do contrário teria deixado você morrer debaixo daquele caminhão, miau, quanto trabalho humanos dão, nunca lembram nada do mundo espiritual, affmiau. Oh bem, esse é o preço hiahiamiau. Se bem que no seu caso, parece que você se esforça em esquecer...

\- Esquecer hum... Ah é mesmo, nessa forma eles se esquecem da minha forma humana. Talvez seja melhor assim, não parece que estou fazendo falta.

\- Escuta – o gato falou alto e bravo – Você não fica na forma humana por muito tempo porque não está de fato agradecido por viver de novo, mesmo que beije aquele humano sempre, não dura. Tem ideia dos nós que isso dá nas tramas do destino? Esse vira desvira, miau! Por isso o feitiço vai durar só até a lua cheia. É meu último aviso Ichimatsu, miau.

xXXx

Primeiro dia do ano, Karamatsu acordara suado, tinha tido um sonho agonizante, não conseguia lembrar dos detalhes, mas alguém o chamava choroso no sonho pedindo ajuda. Havia tanta neve e sangue. Um calafrio percorreu os pelos do seu braço fazendo-o arrepiar e um sentimento estranho de saudade invadiu seu peito.

\- Acho vou dar uma passada no templo, isso não pode ser um bom sinal. Oh my little cat, dessa vez ficou dormindo. Hehe! Vem aqui!

O homem pegou o gato e abraçou gentilmente, o felino ainda meio sonolento lambeu a ponta do seu nariz, fazendo Karamatsu rir e deixa-lo dormir mais um pouco. O quarto parecia vazio sem o resto dos sêxtuplos por ali.

\- Pelo visto my brothers viraram a noite, oh! O caminho para o amor sempre é inusitado, se pelo menos... AI!

O gato mordera Karamatsu novamente, sempre que a mordida vinha do nada ele se assustava. Levantou massageando a mão dolorida e abriu o armário para pegar sardinhas para o bichinho. Ficou encarando o conteúdo da gaveta por um bom tempo, novamente a dor em seu peito aparecera. Aquele repartimento cheio de coisas de gato parecia destoar do resto dos pertences dos gêmeos. Chegou a perguntar a Todomatsu de quem era aquilo, e se surpreendeu com a resposta de que todos achavam que era dele, já que ele vivia com aquele gato cinza pela casa.

\- Miau!

\- Oh sim, aqui, sua sardinha. Quer ir ao templo, amiguinho? – o gato lhe deu as costas – Parece que não.

A primeira visita do ano ao templo foi tranquila, o Matsuno rezou silenciosamente enquanto jogava suas moedas, pedindo para que fosse um ano bom e sem acidentes para seus irmãozinhos. Comprou uma plaquinha de desejo, pedindo nela que fosse menos esquecido e comprou um gato da sorte porque o amuleto o lembrava de seu novo amiguinho.

\- Bom, pelo menos não esta nevando... Foi só um sonho certo... Só um sonho.

Karamatsu remoía os sentimentos agonizantes da manhã, a voz da pessoa no sonho apertava cada vez mais seu coração, a sensação de que esquecia algo muito importante aumentando de novo. Logo pensou no gato cinzento, sempre se sentia melhor quando o via e resolveu passar no beco antes de seguir para casa.

\- Hey Karamatsu cats! Feliz Ano Novo!

Um bando de gatos vira-latas ignorou solenemente o homem, ele passou a mão confiante pelo cabelo e tirou um saco de sardinhas de dentro da jaqueta. O olhar predador dos felinos foi fatal, logo Karamatsu se via enroscado por vários deles, deu passos desajeitados para trás, tentando se livrar do aperto.

\- Ei-ei! Calma, tem pra todos! EI! Ai! Ouch!

Logo o som de uma buzina se fez presente, Karamatsu estava perto demais da rua. Ele fechou os olhos quando sentiu o impacto do gato cinzento que pulara em cima de si o empurrando de volta para o beco.

\- Oh, my little cat, thank you! – suspirou – Eu acho…

Karamatsu agradecia estatelado no chão, o frio parecia não incomodar o homem, que encarava o céu sem nuvens daquele dia. Ele tirou o óculos escuro da cara e percebeu a mancha de sangue em sua mão.

\- Miau!

O gatinho lambia a mão ferida do homem, parecia preocupado, logo o homem o envolveu em um abraço.

\- Será que se você tivesse no meu sonho aquela pessoa estaria bem? Eu não sei quem era, mas... – soluços de um choro sentido eram ouvidos – mas... faz falta, eu não sei quem era, mas faz tanta falta, tanta, my little cat.

O bichano que tentava se livrar do aperto aquietou-se e logo encostou seu focinho nos lábios do choroso Karamatsu. Um clarão se fez no beco, espantando os gatos.

Ichimatsu aparecera sentado no colo de seu irmão, o abraçando fortemente. O choro de Karamatsu aumentou, junto com o aperto do abraço.

\- Ichimatsu, eu tive um sonho tão ruim... Você tinha morrido e...

O quarto irmão apenas afrouxou o abraço e ajudou o mais velho a levantar. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo de Karamatsu o arrumando e ficou olhando para o chão sem saber o que fazer.

\- E?

\- E você me beijava... Mas era um gato? – Karamatsu fez cara de confuso. As bochechas de Ichimatsu coraram.

\- Você caiu e bateu a cabeça Merdamatsu, foi só um sonho. E limpa essa cara, tá escorrendo catarro, que nojo.

\- Tem razão, my brother! Foi só um sonho, gatos não beijam.- Karamatsu fez sua pose confiante de sempre e do nada deu um selinho em Ichimatsu, ganhando um soco de volta. - Só gente, right? Ouch...

\- Eu vou te matar, Merdamatsu...

 **FIM**

* * *

Notas de fim: Veja bem caros leitores depois desse conto o que tenho a dizer é que, eu acho que o Karamatsu deveria ter um altarzinho no coração de todo mundo. Venham pro lado Karamatsu-girl da vida! *pose dramática*

*Essa é a canção que o Kara estava cantando. É uma canção de ano novo meiguinha que se chama **Oshogatsu no uta you tube** watch?v=VMOs6gIyOr4


	5. Osechi Ryori

**Notas da história:** KaraxBita é amor, KaraxBita é vida. Vivam mais lendo o conto 8 de Hou-hou-housamatsu e claro, lendo o conto de agora.

É ano novo, Karamatsu e Chibita discutem os últimos detalhes da peça pregada nos irmãos demoníacos.

Notas de vocabulário no fim.

* * *

 **Osechi ryori – by Anjo Setsuna**

Era o primeiro dia do ano, em um apartamento pequeno dois homens conversavam distraidamente, olhando algumas fotos de purikura* sobre a mesa enquanto tomavam uns goles de chá.

\- Chibita, você tem mais de uma peruca?

\- Não idiota, só arrumei ela de jeitos diferentes e coloquei alguns apliques coloridos em alguns dias.

\- He, o Osomatsu parece ter curtido muito a cabine.

\- Aquele pervertido do caralho, eu quase os esmurrei. Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, aqui pra você.

Chibita entregara um bonito osechi* para Karamatsu, aproveitou que levantara para pegar o presente e foi para a cozinha pegar mais chá. O Matsuno olhou para a bonita marmita decorada com medo de tocar e desmanchar a comida que estava tão bem organizada na caixa de madeira.

\- Pelo visto o negócio de namorada de aluguel rendeu.

\- Vocês são patinhos fácil de depenar hehe! – Chibita sentou novamente a mesa - Vai come, afinal hoje é o primeiro dia do ano.

\- Thank you, Chibita!

Karamatsu pegou o hashi e ficou hesitante em qual das iguarias da caixa comeria primeiro, o baixinho comia aleatoriamente, enquanto ainda observava as fotos.

Chibita logo depois do Natal saiu com cada um dos gêmeos, um por dia, até chegar no ano novo. Em cada um dos encontros tinha tirado fotos na cabine de purikura para ter provas. E em cada encontro fez os gêmeos gastarem dinheiro o máximo que pôde. Ele havia levado o pedido de pregar uma peça nos sêxtuplos no princípio como uma brincadeira, e também para ajudar Karamatsu a se vingar por não ter sido chamado pro goukon de Natal, mas logo viu que podia juntar o útil ao agradável conseguindo tanta grana.

\- Agora só falta tirar a foto final, e amanhã você manda pelo correio. Trouxe a polaroid*? Você tem que me contar depois como foi quando abrirem o envelope kekeke.

Karamatsu assentiu com a cabeça, mais preocupado em apreciar o sabor da comida. Olhou novamente as fotos e quase engasgou quando viu a dele com Chibimi, estavam dando um selinho nela.

\- Te-tem certeza que precisa colocar a foto do nosso encontro?

\- Claro, seu idiota, eu já te disse aquele dia, assim não desconfiam de você, já que você também foi uma das "vítimas". Eu não tenho certeza é dessa ideia sua de tirar as fotos de hoje... – o pequeno homem falou envergonhado.

\- Come on, Chibita! Pegar a mesma mulher pra eles não é nada, afinal vemos o mesmo pornô. Descobrirem que saíram com um homem vai ter mais impacto, understand?

Chibita fez cara de pensativo e bebeu mais um gole de chá, terminou a bebida e foi para o quarto se aprontar. Enquanto o baixinho se arrumava em uma bela lolita, Karamatsu encarava a foto dos dois na cabine de purikura, o selinho tinha sido acidental, a sensação dos lábios macios do amigo ainda era fresca em sua memória, já que tinha sido o último da série de encontros. Suas bochechas coraram com a lembrança.

\- Ei, Karamatsu, engasgou com a comida? Que cara de bocó é essa?

O Matsuno apenas sacudiu a cabeça em negativa e levantou para pegar a câmera, tentando com todas as forças não encarar muito a figura feminina de Chibita.

\- Então, my darling Chibimi – o Matsuno fez sua pose confiante – pronta para o close? – piscou com um dos olhos.

\- Arg que doloroso... – a fofa lolita fez cara de desgosto e se posicionou perto da parede branca da sala. Logo fazia pose mandando beijinho com uma das mãos, enquanto com a outra levantava a saia do vestido, mostrando sua cueca. – Uma pose mais ou menos assim?

\- Exato, você nasceu para brilhar Chibimi! Agora tira a cueca.

A fala foi firme, mas o silêncio que se seguiu foi constrangedor. Os dois homens se encaram por alguns segundos.

\- Também não precisa falar assim, idiota!

\- Sorry, sorry. Por favor, tire sua roupa de baixo, my darling Chibimi. – Karamatsu pediu com uma voz doce demais.

\- Arg cala a boca Karamatsu!

Chibita ficou vermelho de raiva e vergonha alheia, tirou devagar a cueca, uma perna de cada vez para não cair, ignorou o "glup" que ouviu vindo do sêxtuplo e esperou o estático Karamatsu se posicionar com a câmera novamente.

\- Ei, não fique pensando besteiras, idiota. Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Karamatsu engoliu novamente a saliva e começou uma pequena sessão de fotos da lolita em sua frente. O Matsuno parecia realmente se esforçar em focar no que estava fazendo e logo conseguiram terminar as fotos. Cansado Chibita sentou de qualquer jeito no chão, perto da mesinha, a saia do vestido cobrindo muito mal suas partes baixas. Fato que Karamatsu não conseguia ignorar muito e ficar olhando.

\- Karamatsu, eu vou furar seus olhos. – Chibita dizia zangado enquanto arrancava a peruca, jogando-a na cara do Matsuno.

\- Sorry, sorry, é difícil não olhar com você vestido assim. Deve tá cansado, vou pegar um pouco de chá pra você.

Chibita se esticou no chão, arrependido de não ter montado seu kotatsu, suas partes íntimas pediam por calor logo, afinal o frio de janeiro realmente incomodava. Arrumou o vestido se cobrindo melhor e logo ressonava.

\- Aqui, o chá...

Karamatsu sorriu com a visão do pequeno dormindo, deixou o chá na mesinha e o carregou para o futon no quarto, afrouxando a pequena gravatinha do vestido, para que o amigo respirasse melhor.

\- Né, Chibita – falava baixinho – Você parece um osechi, cada foto parecia um prato diferente. Qual será o sabor dos outros pratos...

Riu, mesmo dormindo, o pequeno resmungou para ele um idiota.

FIM

* * *

Notas de fim: E acabou-se o que era doce. Eu sinto, sei lá porque, que devia visitar uma igreja depois desse plot, pra me livrar do meu espirito de porco haha! O próximo conto é com os sêxtuplos crianças.

*Purikura – são fotos tiradas em cabines automáticas, você pode colocar vários enfeites bonitinhos nelas, é bastante popular entre os jovens japoneses.

*osechi ryori – é um bento (marmita) especial, feito para o primeiro dia do ano. A comida que vem dentro dele é cheia de significados para cada tipo de alimento que vem dentro dele. Geralmente para comprar é meio caro.

*polaroid – a escolha dessa marca foi só porque ela é a mais conhecida por imprimir fotos na hora. Não me processe Polaroid! *zoa*


	6. Oshogatsu

Notas da história: E chegou ao fim mais uma coletânea com os sêxtuplos. Obrigada todos que acompanharam até aqui.

É ano novo e seis pequenas crianças visitam o templo pela primeira vez com seus pais para pedir por mais um ano bom.

Notas de vocabulário no fim.

* * *

 **Oshogatsu – by Anjo Setsuna**

Era véspera de ano novo, o templo da pequena cidade de Akatsuka estava movimentado. Várias crianças corriam pelo pátio brincando de pega-pega, alguns visitantes estavam em filas para rezar ou para comprar coisas nas lojinhas do templo, afinal um amuleto sempre era algo bem vindo.

Um casal aparentemente cansado chegara com várias crianças. A mulher carregava uma das crianças no colo, enquanto outras duas lhe davam a mão. Já o homem carregava uma das crianças nas costas, enquanto mais duas seguravam cada uma em um lado de suas calças.

Eram seis irmãos, seis pequenos gêmeos de olhares curiosos e roupas iguais. Bastou alguns segundos de apreciação do "grande" lugar para os olhinhos brilharem e eles quererem sair correndo, mas uma voz severa os fez ficar parados.

\- Meninos! Primeiro nosso combinado. – Matsuyo disse enquanto descia o pequeno do colo, que não parecia muito feliz com o gesto. – Vamos Todomatsu, mamãe está cansada.

\- Quais as regras Osomatsu? – o pai Matsuzou perguntou descendo a criança que carregava nas costas. – Calma Jushimatsu, vai cair desse jeito.

\- Nada de aprontar, não sair do templo e não se separar. – a criança respondeu empolgada.

\- Muito bem. – o homem fez cafuné no cabelo de Osomatsu – Não deixe de olhar seus irmãozinhos, afinal, você é o mais velho, certo. Aqui molecada, dinheiro de ano novo. - tirou alguns envelopes decorados do bolso, entregando para cada um - Não gastem tudo numa lojinha só haha!

\- Yay! Vamos gente!

\- Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia deixar eles sozinhos? – a mãe perguntou preocupada, vendo as crianças sumirem rapidamente no meio das pessoas.

\- Aqui não é tão grande querida, pelo menos até rezarmos acho que não destroem nada.

\- Tomara...

Osomatsu e seus irmãos seguiram animados no meio das pessoas, vez ou outra pisavam no pé de alguns adultos, fugiam aos risos da zanga e finalmente acharam algumas crianças num canto do pátio do templo. Elas jogavam pião concentradas.

\- Ei nanico! Não é assim que se puxa a corda.

\- Cala a boca – a pequena criança de cabelo ralinho olhou quem o importunava – Seu cabelo de tigela!

Osomatsu ficou vermelho, seus irmãos riram e a criança que jogava pião ficou assustada ao ver tantos rostos iguais.

\- Oso-nii, mostra suas habilidades!

\- É vai!

Os gêmeos atiçavam o mais velho, que começou a competir com as outras crianças ali, o pequeno assustado apenas se afastou chamando pela mãe, gritando que havia visto um youkai.

Os sêxtuplos se divertiam, nunca tinham saído de casa para um lugar com tanta criança, de pião foram para uma competição de peteca, mas conforme o tempo passava o cansaço batia e já queriam achar os seus pais. Enquanto procuravam acharam em um outro canto do templo, um pequeno grupo de crianças que brincavam com cartas. Sentaram com eles, mas apenas Osomatsu parecia ainda com energia.

\- Poxa manos, assim a mamãe vai ficar brava comigo se deitarem no chão, fica sentado pelo menos. Eu já tô terminando a partida.

\- Oso-nii eu tô com sono... – Todomatsu reclamava enquanto deitava no colo de Karamatsu.

\- Tá, tá, - se levantou do lugar - eu já...

O garoto ficou estático, uma garotinha de maria-chiquinha chegava com um copo de saquê-doce nas mãos. Ela sorriu de um modo estranho para ele, mas ele pareceu não se importar. Logo foi empurrado para o lado por ela.

\- Levantou, perde o lugar! – a menina mostrou a língua e se sentou no lugar do menino.

\- Totoko! Não faz isso, são novinhos poxa! – uma das crianças que jogava junto ralhou.

\- Hunf, é de pequeno que se aprende a vida.

Os irmãos olharam confusos, Osomatsu achou aquilo fantástico, uma garota corajosa, pensou. O mais velho pegou Todomatsu do colo do irmão e começou carrega-lo nas costas.

\- Vamos!

Logo o sino do Joya no Kane* começou a tocar imponente, assustando os pequenos.

\- Oso-nii o que é isso? Eu to com medo...

\- Não sabem é? – a menina olhou maldosa – É o sino do demônio, quando ele parar de tocar, ele leva criancinhas choronas e sem os pais embora.

\- Totoko! Já disse pra parar!

Todomatsu abriu o berreiro, logo Choromatsu o acompanhava. Jushimatsu abraçou Ichimatsu, enquanto olhava aflito para os irmãos chorosos.

\- Aniki, o que fazemos? – Karamatsu perguntou também receoso, enquanto olhava zangado para a garota que ainda ria.

O mais velho não respondeu, as badaladas continuavam, desceu Todomatsu de suas costas o entregando para Karamatsu e foi para o meio das crianças que jogavam cartas.

\- Ei Totty, Choro, não chorem. Eu vou fazer uma mágica que faz a mamãe aparecer rapidinho!

Logo começou as rasgar as cartas e criar um pequeno rebuliço, gritos e choros eram ouvidos. Totoko corria atrás do garoto possessa.

\- Osomatsu! – a mãe gritou zangada.

Logos os seis correram em direção a mãe, que pedia desculpas efusivamente aos pais das outras crianças. Matsuzou deu um cascudo em cada um e os colocou sentados de castigo em um dos bancos.

\- Fiquem aqui até eu resolver essa bagunça!

Os irmãos riram baixinho, apesar da zanga pareciam aliviados, não seriam levados pelo demônio do sino.

\- A mamãe sempre aparece quando a gente apronta hehe!

FIM

* * *

Notas de fim: Esses gêmeos estão no lugar mais especial e querido do meu coração por diversos motivos, eu espero novamente um dia escrever com eles de novo. E dizendo de novo, obrigada a quem acompanhou até aqui.

Uma curiosidade: o pobre do Choromatsu não apareceu em nenhum dos contos anteriores.

Fiquem com o link de um AMV que resume a série e que faz eu querer chorar de saudade sempre que assisto.

you tube watch?v=F4glilQK2TQ

*Joya no Kane – ritual budista, em que nos templos tocam 108 badalas para "purificar" e saudar o ano novo.


End file.
